The Color Of My Heart
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: follow Mi Sakaru through this love fest. Were Mi has a secret that soon breaks out so now all of the DWMA is trying to find her and kill her. Will the ones who love her help pervent any of this happening? Or will their love pay the price? Please read and review


The Color Of My Heart

Chapter 1, Spear me the trouble of meeting you

**This Is A Kid X Oc X Soul X Black*Star**

**hope you injoy!**

( Mi Sakura Prov)

Living In an apartment with my Weapon Toby. I only know his first name he says that his last name is too embarassing to tell me.

" Mi come on get up were going to be late for our first day at the DWMA!'' Screamed Toby.

As I brushed my Light blue hair I stared into my eyes in the mirror

People say the eye is the window to your soul. My Light blue eyes's sometimes scares me."Mi we dont have all day!'' Yelled Toby

I through on my couthes on( Looks like the pic Above you)

I run down my hall to my Motorcycle. I named my motorcycle Debby.

Toby was in the front like always ready to drive Debby."Toby my turn to drive.'' I said giving him my jumps back a little then he scooted back so I could get on. I tack on my tall hat and put on a helment.

We were about to be late when myscences kicked in.I grabbed my weapons hand and ran all the way to professor Stein class right when the bell rang.

"Hello class we have two new students today The girl is Mi Sakura and next to her is will not let me say his last name aloud.'' As Professor said this my eye's looked at all the eye's stoped when I saw a group On dude had blue hair one had white hair and the last one had back hair with three stripes on one side and not on the other.

" Mi and toby you will sit up there.'' Professor Stein said as he pointed to the two only seats left they were right behind the group of boys.

I walk up to were the seat is and I hear some one say hi.

I look over to see a smiling boy with black hair and three stripes.

" Hi.'' I said and waved. Then the unthinkable happend.

" I'M YOUR GOD AND YOU WILL WORSHIP ME! THE WORLD MIGST GOD BLACK*STAR!'' Screamed This kid so called by the name of Black*Star.

We sit in are seat listening to the boring topic on dessecting this rare bird that looks like it's going to wet its self.

Lost in my thought I here Professor Stein call my name.

" Mi will you come here and tell me were to cut?'' Professor Stein asked.

I walk down and ask." Do you want me to cut it or do you do it?'' I asked

'' You cut it.'' He said.

So I take the knife and cut from the neck down to the through the middle. Then I did the rest of the dessecting and gave him the knife and whent back to my seat with the proffessor shocked on how fast I did it with out cutting its internal organs.

After Stein shocked face still in a frozen state. Then The be rang. Me and toby were aboutto go when we heard our names get called. We looked around to see a group of people.

'' Hello Mi and toby Im Death The Kid this is Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz., Patty, Maka, Soul.'' He said as he pointed to the one who owned the name.

'' Hi!" I said happily.

" SHE'S HAS NO SEMMERTY!'' Yelled Death the kid as he hit the floor banging his fist on the floor.

"Umm...I don't know how to make myself not as-symmertical garbage.'' I He loked up and said.''I could give you a make over.'' He said as he want into thought then his face want as red as a tomato.

'' Hey Kid your not having dirty thought about Mi are you?'' Asked The boy name Soul. Then Death the kid face went even a deeper shade of red."N-No!'' Yelled Death The Kid.

Then toby grabbed Death The Kid shirt and yelled." Don't you ever think that way about Mi!'' Yelled Toby like he had feelings for me.

"Yo, Toby do you have a crush on Mi?'' Asked the girl with short blond hair named Patty.

Then toby's face went as red as Death The kid was.

''Well good-bye.'' I said starting to leave when some one grabbed my wrist.

"C-can you sit by me at lunch?'' Asked the Soul Boy

_**LUNCH TIME**_

It was lunch time and I had to find the dude named Soul.

'' Mi i;m behind you.'' Siad a male voice. I turn around to see Soul. I smile which for some reason made him blush." We can sit over there.'' He said as he pointed to a table that was empty.I walk to the table and take my seat to see soul sit right next. Then The dude named Black*Star came up to me and asked If I was free after school to play a game on one on one.

" Sure,but you should be perpared I play a mean game BasketBall.'' I said

Then Death The Kid came to us." Hi! Death The Kid.'' I said as came and sat next to me and sat on the other side.'' You can just call me kid.'' HE said I was getting uncomfertable. So I got up and left the lunch room to see them follow me. So I ran on super speed and I found this little private place that looked was this garden on and there was a big oak tree I go under the tree and sit down and pull out my guitar and sing a song.

_blank space_

_Nice to meet you. _

_Were you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, Madness, heaven, sin._

_Saw you there an i thought oh my god look at that face, You look like my next mistake._

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

_New money,Suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, Let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends._

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I could make the bad guy's good for a weekend_

_so it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flame_

_you can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of Ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you i'm insane_

_Cause you know i love the players and you love the game!_

_Cause were younge and were reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_got a long list of Ex-lover_

_They'll tell you i'm insane_

_But, I got a blank space baby_

_and I'll right your name_

_Cherry lips_

_crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible thing_

_Stolen kisses, Pretty lies_

_You're the king baby i'm your queen_

_Find out what you want Be that girl for a month_

_But the worst has yet to come_

_Oh no_

_Screamming, Crying, Perfect Storms_

_I could make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like oh my god who is she._

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_Cause darling i'm a nightmar dressed as a daydream_

_so it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_got a ist of Ex-overs_

_they'l te you i'm insane_

_Cause you know i ove the players_

_and you love the game!_

_Cause were young and were recklesss_

_We'lll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless _

_Or with a nasty scar_

_got a list of Ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you i'm insane_

_But I got a blank sopace baby_

_and i'll right you name._

_Boy's only want love if it's Torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_

_boy's only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the High was worth the pain_

_Got a list of Ex-lover_

_They'll tell you i'm insane_

_Cause you know i love the players_

_and you love the game!_

_Cause were young and reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_and leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_got a long list of Ex-lovers_

_they'll tell you i'm inasne_

_But I got a blank space baby _

_and i'll write you name_

_End of song_

After singing the song I got tieard and fell asleep under the big oak tree

( DEATH THE KIDS PROV)

Looking for Mi. Okay If I were a girl were would I go? The Big Oak the title of the tree. Sucky.

I ran to to The Big Oak Tree to see Mi sleeping against the tree with a guitar on her lap.

I shake her till she said.'' Kid make over's are over rated.'' She I could do was chuckle then I could not help, but laugh at she said next.'' Fried chicken.''She said as she began to drool.I shake her some more and then she finally woke up and face became as red as mine probly is right now.

"Umm...Di-Did you hear me sleep talk?'' Asked Mi

" Yeah you said Kid Make Over's are over rated and fried chicken.'' I said With a shy smile.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' She asked and for some reason I was excited." Of course you can tell me anything.''I said with a smile.

" Toby does not like you or Soul or Black*Star. He said He is jealousy

of you guy's because ever sence I came here you guy's follow me like lost puppy.'' She said bluntly.

**A/N The song Is from Taylor Swift. I would like it if you would review my story and the other ones as well.**

**Thank's ;p**

**kisses**


End file.
